User blog:Firebrand794/Ganondorf vs Shao Kahn: Epic Fire Rap Battles of Gaming
Since Coupe gave me the A-Ok to do these, I am, gaming rap battles, my first one will be between the Gerudo Dark King of Evil, Ganondorf Dragmire and the Konqueror of Worlds, Shao Kahn, let's get started! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg4LyD4DgrQ Beat I chose for it. (In a castle in the middle of a wasteland, a throne room is seen with a shadowy figure sitting on the throne, suddenly a dark portal opens up)' EPIC FIRE RAP BATTLES OF GAMING' (The throne sitter steps down, preparing to challenge the one who dare disturb him. The figure is shown to be Shao Kahn)' SHAO KAHN!' (Another figure slowly begins walking out of the portal)' VERSUS' (The figure fully steps out, revealing Ganondorf)' GANOOOONDOOOOOOOORF! BEGIN!' Ganondorf: Step down at once or you shall feel my wrath, Kahn For I will conquer Outworld and birth a new dawn! You may have conquered thousands of souls, but you can't defeat a true king My kombat will defeat you, mortal, time to commence with the super smashing. I'd advise you to flee, your puny maul cannot harm me, Because this will just end in a flawless victory for me I am the king of evil, an embodiment of hate, I make entire nations flee and cower Your soul fueled power does nothing to the wielder of the Triforce of Power! Shao Kahn: You dare challenge me? Well than prepare to die I've killed all sorts of fools like you who chose to defy Why should I fear you? You're just a pawn of Master Hand I poisened my leader and then I took over all of the land Test your might against me and it shall lead to your demise I will use my Soulnado on you and take your triforce as a prize. I've konquered lands and killed gods, you get killed by a fairy pest Those raps were pathetic, you Gerudo. Is that really you're best? Ganondorf: (Transforms into Ganon) My power has stayed throughout the legends, you can't even claim Earth I'd rather be battling Raiden, at least he would be an opponent of worth My raps cause Armageddeon, one thing that you cannot achieve You say my losses are pathetic, you get beat by mortals, then leave Just like against Liu Kang, here you will taste no victory, Any future plans you have will be Hijacked by me I'm the dark king emcee, leaving you puny in my killing spree You are worthless as a rupee, I'll leave you as debrise, shitty as your movie! Shao Kahn: You weak, pathetic fool, you are purely nothing Even with the Triforce your power is lacking You say my movies were bad? Take a look at your CD-I games Beaten by a book, chains and some light? You should be ashamed I don't need a sword or arrows, my Wrath Hammer decimates the gods Even as your trident piggy form, I don't think you'll even the odds You must have been wanting me to steal you're soul, you made it all too easy Now watch as I Sledge you to giblets, and hear me say "Shao Kahn wins, Fatality." WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC *Evil Laugh* FIRE RAP BATTLES OF GAMING! Who won? Ganondorf Shao Kahn Category:Blog posts